Harry Potter and the Swirlies
by Aoi Shinkaze
Summary: What happens when a green eyed baby gains the Sharingan? The Wizarding World is shaken to its very roots when the Blazing Eyes of Harry Potter gazes upon it. CHAPTERS CURRENTLY BEING REWORKED.
1. Prologue

The New and Better Prologue!

[Godric's Hollow]

A baby sat in a crib, staring upwards at a dark, cloaked figure uncomprehendingly.

Mama had just been whispering to him, and Mama sounded strange. But she still sounded all full of love, like she always had. Then the weird dark man walked in, and Mama screamed at him. The funny man said something to Mama, and Mama screamed back. Why did Mama sound so sad? I don't want Mama to be sad. Don't be sad Mama!

And then the mean man said something bad to Mama, and there was a big flash, like when Dada made Paddy float, and turn purple, but then Mama fell down. Get up Mama! Why are you not getting up? Mama!

"Mama!" Harry James Potter sobbed as he gazed uncomprehendingly at the unmoving body of his mother. He looked up at the mean man and shrieked, the sound momentarily deafening the man, who was none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as he liked to be called, Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort hissed, then raised his wand, pointing down at the sobbing baby, who had gone back to sobbing at the sight of his motionless mother.

"Pathetic. This is the Savior of the Wizarding World? I'll end your misery now, child. AVADA KEDAVRA!" A massive flash of green light, as bright as the baby's eyes struck the boy.

And all little Harry knew was pain.

[End Prologue]

The reworked Prologue. Not much longer than the original, but like I've said, this is meant to be short.

Review!


	2. 1st Year - Part 1

The reworked and edited Chapter 1!

{First Year}

[Boy's Bathroom, Hogwarts, November 1st.]

Harry Potter stared into the mirror as his oddly colored and designed eyes stared back at him. He blinked, but the strange designs didn't go away. Harry had realized that his eyes had changed since he had rescued Hermione from the troll during Halloween. He hoped the change was a good one. The change entailed him possessing two swirlies in each eye rather than one. And he could now superimpose these eyes over his normal ones.

Harry peered into the mirror once more. The strange new form of his eyes seemed different in each eyeball. His left eye was now purple, with three concentric black rings around his pupil, with the two black swirlies on the outermost ring. His right eye remained green, and had only one ring around his pupil, which was silver, along with the two swirlies, which were also silver. His pupils remained black in both eyes.

Harry had to admit that they looked pretty cool, not to mention their sudden activation when he jumped on the troll was probably the only thing that saved all three of them. The troll had been scared witless once it stared into his eyes, and only the odd-yet-potent combination of Harry sticking his wand up the troll's nose, his eyes activating and scaring the crap out of the troll, and Ron clubbing it over the head with its own club had kept it down. Harry was pretty sure that had his eyes not spun into existence when he glanced at the troll, the three of them would have been in far greater danger.

Oddly enough, he seemed to recall the fight from the time his eyes activated with perfect clarity. Harry wondered what that might mean.

[End Chapter]


	3. 1st Year - Part 2

So many people have reviewed! Sugoi!

That's Japanese, if you're wondering. I read too much manga…. :'(

Thank you for all the reviews! And Remzal, you'll just have to find out, wontcha?

Onwards!

[Chamber, Hogwarts]

Harry's eyes burned as his scar and hands felt as if someone had decided to douse them in liquid Hydrogen and ignited it. He had no way of knowing that a third swirly had developed in his eyes the instant he had chosen to kill Quirrell instead of dying.

The swirlies spun as the third joined their ranks, and as they reacted with his feelings of extreme pain and relief, they also reacted with the soul fragment inside of him, causing a fourth swirly to spin into being. The Sharingan, gifted to Harry through a highly improbable mixing of very different bloodlines with a common ancestor, also reacted with the intense and powerful magics released by Harry and Quirrell's intense but short death match, Harry's soul, and Harry's mother's magical protections, twisting into a new strain of the Sharingan, one that would shake the world to its very foundations. One that should never have formed.

The spinning tomoe, for that's what they were, twisted further, and even before Harry had a chance to activate the Mangekyō Sharingan, he gained the ability to cast Kamui. At this point, Harry was hold the Philosopher's Stone with a rather shaky grip, just coming to terms with his act of murder, his first sight of Voldemort in memory, and his suddenly far sharper vision. Harry marveled that such a inconsequential looking stone could have such a massive impact on his life. Harry finally, slowly slumped over from exhaustion, right next to the pile of robes that used to be a semi-possessed Quirrell.

However, even if his last conscious thoughts were of a mixture between _'I'm so tired and this stone is so pretty',_ his Sharingan, trained as it was over millennia to help its wielder, recognized the significance of the stone to its master, and warped the stone away, into a pocket dimension.

[End Chapter]

Like it, hate it? Review!


	4. 1st Year - Part 3

To Dragon Alchemist ~ Shun the nonbeliever! Um, if you wish to ask me about my boat of thought on the liquid hydrogen thing, please PM me, I'd rather not clutter up my story with science-y stuff.

To chemistry otaku ~ No, I really did mean liquid hydrogen. Liquid nitrogen doesn't burn.

To MelissaKatherine ~ If you look closely, you'll find that I _do_ in fact transition to tomoe.

To Remzal Von Enili ~ Bijuu? What Bijuu?

Yes, I _am_ one of those authors that feel the need to reply within the pre-chapter notes.

To all who ask for longer chapters! –waves energetically- NO!

I actually have a number of chapters pre-written, so you shall have to deal with the length. Not all of us can write chapters that are of length like those in Sword of the Hero. Yes, that was a recommendation.

Sob Spoon! And let forth the Forks of DOOM!

[Hogwarts Infirmary, Hogwarts]

As Harry awoke, he found himself in the Infirmary, laid in a soft, downy bed with soft, downy pillows and silky smooth blankets. He glanced at his hands, which were mercifully wrapped in soft, flexible bandages. He had similar bandages around his forehead, covering his scar.

After several quiet moments of reflection on the hurried events down in the chamber, however many days ago they were, Harry heard the sound of the doors to the ward opening.

"Ah, Harry my boy." Dumbledore swept into the room without much fanfare, but with much grace. He swiftly took a seat next to Harry, who had sat up minutes before, and had finished a light breakfast given to him by Madam Pomfrey.

"Sir?" Harry's quiet response seemed to focus Dumbledore's sight upon him.

Dumbledore launched into a brief explanation of the recent events, and commented upon Harry's short stay in the infirmary, which had left the school in a tizzy. He outlined some things that Harry had missed, which did not include the upcoming Quidditch match.

"I'm sure you have some questions for me Harry."

Harry calmly examined his surroundings, which consisted of a rather generic hospital like area, along with a minor pile of sweets next to his bed, which he had not touched upon order of Madam Pomfrey, and a toilet seat. Harry suspected the seat cover had been sent by Fred, and the seat itself sent by George. He slowly turned to face the Headmaster once more.

"Well sir, what will happen to the Stone?" Harry inquired in a soft tone, which quite surprised Dumbledore. He had been expecting queries that dealt with Harry's progenitors, not a rock.

"The Stone? Well, I have informed Nicolas and Perenelle of my intentions to destroy the Stone. They have given me the green light, to borrow a muggle term, and it will be disposed of shortly." In truth however, Dumbledore had no idea as to the Philosopher's Stone's whereabouts, and he mostly deduced that the clash between Harry and Voldemort/Quirrell had obliterated it. He had checked the mirror, just in case Harry had not had ample time to remove it, and had found it missing from there as well.

Harry accepted this explanation, but was slightly weary, for he had a suspicion that his eyes might yield more information.

[Timeskip]

The rest of Harry's first year ended uneventfully, with exams passing by quickly, and Harry discovering not only the new power of his eyes, which could warp objects away into a separate dimension, buy also the Philosopher's Stone, sitting rather innocently within the dimension. Harry named his new power Kamui, after reading some Japanese mythology, and had decided to call his eyes the Sharingan, as well as finding the true name of the swirlies, which were known as tomoe.

Slytherin won the House Cup, but by a shallow margin. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, which sent Wood into fits of ecstasy, and made all other team members slightly leery of remaining in his company for long.

Harry found that he could 'flip' his eyes on and off, and that with his eyes 'on' he could read far faster, and also retain a perfect knowledge on what he had just perused. The Sharingan was very useful, and as the Hogwarts Train pulled out of the station, he mused on what other abilities he could activate and manipulate.

[End Chapter]

{End of 1st Year}

So, this ends first year. Not bad eh? Also, I lack a beta, so if anyone could point one out for me? I have no clue on how to go about finding a beta.

More to follow!


	5. Summer - Part 1

Tch, never mind, I'm not replying within the story itself.

To all of you waiting to see Harry thrash the Dursleys, wait _more_. Heh heh. Nah, Harry's edging towards ruthless, but he ain't there yet.

Uh, thanks for all the reviews!

Oh yeah, the story's not just Sharingan!Harry, but also Bastardized!Rinnegan!Harry. Yeah. If that turns you off the story, here, take some noodles made of Kyuubi chakra, and have a nice day.

Anyways! Onwards, to victory!

{Beginning of Summer}

[Harry's room, Dursleys House]

Harry concentrated, then his Sharingan blazed into existence as he contemplated his dirty bed, then sucked himself into the world of Kamui. There was, for some inane reason, a rather large number of floating orbs in this world. Harry cocked his head to the side, and on a whim, tried to see if he could change the spheres any.

Apparently, he could. Harry watched in mute awe as one of the orbs turned to solid gold, and another into pure silver. He shivered as he realized that now there was no limit to creating substances that not even _magic_ could make.

Then the boy broke into one of the most cat-eating-canary grins ever, making for a rather cute sight on his eleven year old face. Harry could create bloody ten foot across balls of **gold**! Loaded, that's what he was.

At any rate, he experimented, and found he could create as many new orbs as he wished, though after creating about half a dozen, his left eye started to sting, and once he made a dozen more, Harry looked down at a _plip_ noise, only to find the left side of his face dripping blood which was overflowing out of his eye. Harry had blocked out the pain, for the most part, since it was nothing compared to having his hands on Quirrell's face. Harry realized that his left eye felt downright horrible, as if someone had been dedicatedly poking him in the eye for several minutes.

[Timeskip, several days later]

Harry had found that the safe limit was to make only a single world, two if pressed, and to not make any at all if he could. The orbs could be made into any size without putting any extra strain on his eyes, hence the 20 mile wide world that he stood on. Harry could make the spheres smash into each other, but he rarely did, though he practiced to make sure that if he dragged an enemy in here, he could squish them flat.

Harry couldn't create food, but he _could_ create chickens, which he promptly killed and cooked. Harry felt zero remorse for their deaths; they were, after all, created for the sole purpose of feeding him.

Harry slowly became fitter and leaner as he actually had a nice source of food to back up all the chores he did, although he was more likely to just suck-up dirt and grime and convert them into silver later with the Philosopher's Stone.

[End Chapter]

Well, you lot wanted longer chapters, yes?

The wait comes because even though I said I had a lot written out; it was mostly ramblings, so I had to chuck it.

Alright, maybe Harry's a bit closer to ruthless than canon, but he's had another attempt on his life by the same wizard, so he isn't particularly forgiving towards more attempts on his life.

Uh, Harry has the Creation Of All Things from his bastardized Rinnegan, which if you didn't notice from back in chapter two, well, Kyuubi noodle soup? I'm kidding; it was mildly vague on purpose. But yeah, when Hermione finds out, she's gonna cry, due to the number of magical and science laws he breaks. I probably won't give Harry the whole Path setup, but can you imagine? 7 paths rushing a wigged out Moldyshorts?

Review as always!


	6. Summer - Part 2

Ah, well, I looked over my previous ANs, and I realized that I wasn't very forthcoming with Harry's powers. Hmm, so, hopefully, you've read the second chapter and thus know what Harry's eyes look like. So, to summarize, Harry has the Rinnegan, which is manifested only in one eye, even though technically, both have it. The Sharingan is manifested in both eyes for no adequately explored reason.

Kidding, the Sharingan is present in both eyes because Harry has powers specific to the eyes. The only power we have seen revealed thus far from the Sharingan is the Kamui, which, due to a reaction with Harry's magic, the soul piece in Harry from ol' Voldy, and the magics released during Harry and Quirrell's fight, has _twisted_, which is probably the best way to describe it. Basically, now, even without access to the MS, Harry can warp away objects to his little world.

His Rinnegan has only shown one power thus far, and that is the Creation of All Things, which is what allowed the Sage of Six Paths to create the Moon, combined with the Jubi's body. Now, people have asked if there are Biju wandering around. The answer is an empathic _no_. The Sharingan and Rinnegan are lost bloodlines that would never have activated in Harry had he not been attacked by Voldemort that fateful night. So, the potent love and hate magics mixed with the chakra strains in Harry's blood due to the _very_ coincidental mix of James Potter's and Lily Evan's blood, both of which, just _happened_ to have two recessive genes for both bloodlines. Guess which genes Harry got.

Harry will discover more abilities as time wears on, especially now that the stage has been set, the actor's don't know they have lines, and the director is off nursing a cup of coffee.

Siruisly.

[Dursley Home, England]

Harry stared at the creature on his bed. Just flat out stared. Haltingly, he addressed it, whatever it was. "Who are you?" He asked, not unkindly.

"Ah sir, Dobby always knew the great Harry Potter was a great wizard sir, but to be asked in such a manner sir, it is an honor, and an honor that Dobby doesn't deserve sir!" Near the end of the creature-Dobby's intro, it's (he couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, the voice was too squeaky and high) voice had risen to a near shriek. Harry hurriedly made motions to shush at the, thing, and it instantly started beating itself with a book, making even more noise.

"Dobby? Dobby! Stop!" Harry shouted in vain that the thingy, and it stopped, then grinned evilly, and said one thing, "Harry Potter sir is not coming to Hogwarts. No, Dobby made sure of it." And then Dobby blasted Harry into his dresser, and made to swing the poor, stupefied boy's lamp at his head, when the door slammed open.

"BOY!" Vernon Dursley's bellow could be heard several houses over, all of whom's occupants tittered, and wondered what exactly the delinquent had done to arouse such ire in the beefy man. Unfortunately for Harry, Dobby had a mean streak wider than the English Channel, and instead magically swung the lamp into Vernon with enough force to _smash_ him through the doorway, and crash through the railing, only to fall 10 feet and slam into the ground.

"Dobby! What have you done?"

"Goodbye Harry Potter sir, have a happy life outside of Hogwarts!" As Dobby made to disapparate, sneering at Harry, Harry's eyes flashed, and Dobby found himself on one of the rather, _inhospitable_ worlds that Harry had created one day.

When shortly after, harry arrived in the world next to it, he found Dobby a frothing mess near his feet.

"Can't…can't…why...must…no….nooooo….appar…can't…NOOOOO!" As Dobby screamed, Harry looked on with zero remorse at the _thing_ writhing on the blisteringly hot ground, and promptly smashed a world made of lightning into it. Harry was rather proud of his new creations, which he had appropriately named 'Obliterators'. They were orbs of contained, concentrated, purified lightning, each 10 feet in diameter, with a handful the size of his head, and he made all of them in a week. They were sort of his last defense. If anyone could get through the myriad traps he had made in the 'Bad' worlds, they would get vaporized. The ones the size of his head were made for stealth reasons, since a massive sphere larger than a four-poster bed bearing down on someone could activate reflexes, his plan of action was rather simple: One, drop bad guy into 'Bad' world. Two, smash lightning ball into intruder. Three, pelt bad dude with lightning balls. Four, initiate 'Code White' and freak bad guy out with massive spheres, then sneak attack with small one. And finally, Five, initiate 'Code Black' and smash every world together. Each step was implemented if the previous one failed, and the first step was only activated only if he needed to off someone. Step Five was a permanent sort of thing. Harry predicted that no one could take getting hit by that many orbs. Some of which contained lava, for heaven's sake.

Mission complete, Harry stepped back into reality as everyone else perceived it, and scared the crap out of his aunt, who promptly screamed.

[End Chapter]

Well, Harry's taking his safety rather more seriously. He has no warning that something bad is going to happen at Hogwarts.

Hey, I don't think that Dobby got away from the Malfoy's without at least _some_ mental scars. And in this story, they've twisted his mind so that killing is an effective way of keeping someone from doing something. So, he would rather kill Harry that let him go to Hogwarts. But that bit of "only meant to maim or seriously injure" is still there, and so Dobby went for a method that would take Harry out, but probably wouldn't kill him. Probably.


End file.
